


Little Monsters

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rubberglue <br/>Arthur/Gwen, volunteering at a childcare, they are completely overwhelmed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Monsters

**Little Monsters**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Elena  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 204  
 **Prompt from rubberglue**  
Arthur/Gwen, volunteering at a childcare, they are completely overwhelmed

 **Little Monsters**  
Arthur looked at Gwen. “This is your fault.”

“What?” Gwen glared back.

“You are the one that picked this place.” Arthur pouted. “Didn't you read the pamphlet?”

“I did but I didn't realize there would be so many. At least we only have to put in one day a month.” Gwen said as she looked out at the play yard full of twenty small children. “This was the cheapest.”

“Now we know why.” Arthur said. He spotted their Tommy playing sword fight over next to the fence.

“We should round them up. It’s lunch time.” Elena said. She was a worker there and she and Lance had a little girl, Belinda, nearly the same age as Tommy enrolled as well. 

“I'd rather fight a dragon.” Arthur muttered.

Gwen elbowed him in the side and followed Elena's lead.

“Two hours later, Arthur and Gwen sat on the floor in the midst of the sleeping children.”

“That was brutal.” Arthur said. “He looked at his jumper covered in all manner of foodstuffs.”

“So this probably isn't the best time to tell you I'm pregnant again.” Gwen said as she picked a slice of carrot out of his hair.

Arthur looked at her like she was mental.


End file.
